I Am a Fighter
by WhisperMaw
Summary: My name is Jimmy Boland and I am a Fighter.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jimmy Boland and I am a fighter. I'm thirteen years old and I've never been more afraid than I am today. I would never admit it, not out loud, but I am absolutely terrified.

I miss my mom. I miss the way she used to sneak into my room to tuck me in. She would tiptoe toward my bed thinking I was asleep and kiss me on the forehead. I miss the way her lips felt every night. They brought me more comfort than she could ever know. Those kisses erased the teasing voices of the jerks that made fun of me for being short or fat or whatever else they didn't like that day. She erased the girl who didn't like me back…no matter how much I liked her. Nothing erases the fear that the Skitters bring, not anymore.

I miss my sister. I miss the way she tossed her sheet of white-blonde hair over her shoulder. I miss the way she bugged me and my friends at school, thinking it was cool or whatever. I miss the way we argued over stupid little things like who'd sit shotgun when Mom drove us to school or who had to clear the table after dinner. I miss her tinkling laughter and her braces-filled smile. I even miss the way she whined when she didn't get her way.

I miss my dad. I miss his sharp voice telling me that I could do better when he knew I wasn't giving my all. I miss his harsh criticisms of my performance on the football field. I miss his graying beard and his salt and pepper hair. I miss watching his eyes light up when my mom got home and the way he smelled after shaving.

I miss my family.

I'll admit at first I didn't understand why Mason was having us write these stupid journals. I mean, he said something about the fighters needing to have some sort of outlet to express their true feelings. I honestly didn't buy it, not at first. But now…I do feel better, I also kind of feel like a pussy but it's not like anyone will ever read this. God, I think I'd die if anyone ever saw this. Alright my hand's starting to cramp. I don't think I ever wrote this much when I was actually in school.

Jimmy Boland. 2nd Massachusetts Resistance. Entry 1.

I put down the pen Tom had given me and slipped the marble notebook into the slit I'd cut in the underside of my mattress. The same slit also held the only family photo I'd been able to find in the rubble of my house. Most of the homes around hadn't been touched. The occupants had simply been wiped out. Not mine though. Mine had been destroyed. It was like those aliens wanted me to have to _see_that there wasn't a thing left for me of the way things used to be. They didn't want me to be able to stand in the circle of my cul-de-sac and look up at the red brick building I had grown up in like I had hundreds of times before the invasion.

I stepped out into the nearly empty hallway of the school, realizing it was about lunch time. Everyone must be in the cafeteria trying to get their fill. Rations were tight and we all knew it was only going to get worse. My stomach started to grumble and I began to make my way towards the cafeteria.

"Hey! Jimmy wait up!" I rolled my eyes recognizing the clipped voice of the Tinker Tailor Skitter Spy, Ben Mason. I ignored him hoping that he'd get the hint and leave me alone. He didn't. I heard his pattering footsteps increase in speed as he jogged to catch up with me. I clenched and unclenched my fists. Taking a deep breath I put a fake smile on as Ben slowed to a walk beside me.

"Hey Ben," I said softly.

"'You going to lunch?" I nodded, biting back the urge to reply with a sarcastic 'Obviously,"

"Me too."

Ben opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he finally gave up and let us walk in silence. I was able to lose Ben for a precious few minutes when we entered the crowded café. He managed to find me again once I'd gotten my food. I don't know if it was hunger or exhaustion or the fact that I was in the middle of an alien apocalypse with nothing but my dog, Nemo, but I finally lost it on Ben.

"Ben. Leave. Me. Alone." I snarled.

A couple of heads had turned at nearby tables and I felt my face heat up. Quickly, I turned on my heel to get away. One of those heads had belonged to Hal Mason and I rather like my face intact. Everyone knows Hal has to fight Ben's battles for him. I hadn't made it more than four steps before I ran smack into someone, spilling my opened milk carton all down their front. My already reddened cheeks warmed even more as I looked up into the clear skinned face of one of the Razor Back girls that had been rescued with Ben. I'd seen her before but never this close up. Her green eyes were like an owl's; big, round, and wide with long dark lashes framing them. Her eyebrows were highly arched, wisps. Her nose was small and pointed, turning up at the tip. A sprinkling of freckles doused the bridge. Her mouth was small with unnaturally pink lips. She was beautiful but it was her hair that got me; it was platinum blonde and very fine. Exactly like Sarah's.

"You're an ass," she said as bluntly as one would say that your shoes were untied.

"Er…" was all I managed to get out. She looked like my sister. I felt prickles behind my eyes as they started to wet.

"What did Ben ever do to you?" she spoke much more crossly.

"I d-didn't m-mean t-t-to say that…It's just…" I trailed off intelligence had completely abandoned me.

"What? You have a tough past? Is that it?" her voice dripped of false sympathy before she finished with a harsh: "Well so do we all. Get over yourself Jimmy Boland. You may be a fighter but that doesn't give you the right to be a downright jackass. Need I remind you that had things been different than they were, you could've had razors in your back too?" She walked away from me and towards Ben. I watched her whisper something in his ear before they left the room together. She was leading him with their hands entwined.

Juneau. Her name was Juneau. You'd think that having her yell at me like that would've changed my opinion on the Skitter spawn wouldn't you? Well it didn't. And it only intensified my utter dislike of Benjamin Mason.

AN: Yeah, this is really bad. I'll keep going if there's demand for it but mostly I wanted there to be a Jimmy story in the fandom seeing as he is my fave character. Well REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Mason has been dogging me to write some more. He says that I look 'heavy'. I misunderstood him at first and got really upset. Before the invasion I had been a little bit of a butterball. I liked to eat. Is that such a crime? Not anymore though. With food under strict rations and the training I had to go through to become a fighter, I trimmed down. Everyone has. Not to mention the fact that being on-edge can do strange things to your appetite.

Lieutenant Terry Clayton showed up today bearing some pretty crappy news. The 7th mass had been attacked. The Skitters had sent out a sort of scout to check out the resistance; one Skitter, one Mech. Then a whole bunch of them came. Clayton's saying that they're coming for us next. I bet it's because of those stupid Razor Backs. They're all hot and bothered that we took their slaves. It was such a mistake stealing the kids. It's going to get us all killed, not like Tom Mason gives a flying shit. The selfish bastard's just glad to have his family together. It really pisses me off that I don't even have a _chance_ at getting mine back.

Clayton's saying that all the kids need to leave. That's what the Skitters are after (of course they are, we snatched them). Mason's being an ass about it. "I just got my family back," he's saying. "I'm not about to lose them." If Clayton's telling us that they're coming doesn't that mean he could lose them anyways? Ugh, I think if Weaver wasn't here Tom would have us all sitting around a campfire singing Kum By Yah and reading old history textbooks.

I'm starting to get really bored just sitting around the inside school all day. It's beginning to get cold out so going outside is becoming less and less of a pleasure. I do it anyways. It's my only alone time. I think I'm going to ask Weaver if I can get a second chance. I think he'll get how Nemo is the only thing I've got from the way things used to be. He can't really blame me for trying to save him, can he? Yeah, I'm definitely going to ask.

Ben and Juneau have been spending a whole lot of time together. It's absolutely disgusting. Next thing we know there's going to be their little mutant alien spawn running around. Well, it's not like they do anything. Ben's too much of a 'gentleman' to try. I'm gonna stop wasting paper on that kid. He's not worth it.

Mason was wrong again. I'm not 'heavy'. I'm just ticked at him; him and his perfect little family.

Jimmy Boland. 2nd Mass. Entry 2.

I slipped the book back into its slit and leaned down so I was looking under the bed. Nemo's large golden head was resting on his paws and his brown eyes were shut tight. He was lucky he could still sleep so soundly. I can't anymore. I keep having nightmares; finding my sister with the harness on and not being able to get it off, my mom turning into a monster.

While heading down to the Fighter's wing of the school I felt my hands start to tremble. What if he said no? What if he doesn't really understand? I needed him to understand. I _needed_ to be doing something. If I was left to my thoughts any longer I was going to become a psychotic mental case.

Just before I walked in to see Weaver I realized it'd probably be a good idea to look the part. I grabbed my vest, gloves, and an old M4 out of the armory room. When I arrived back at the classroom doors that lead into the Militia Tactics Headquarters I took a deep breath and walked inside.

Weaver, Clayton, Mike Thompson, and Anthony were standing over a map. I stood quietly for a moment, waiting for Weaver to notice me.

"What'd you need Jimmy?" he asked looking up from the map.

"I...I want you to put me back in the rotation." Damn it! I'd sounded shaky and stuttered over my words. The three men just stared at me silently so I continued. "I heard you talking, y-you're shorthanded."

"Kid there's plenty of non-combat work to be done before we're ready to move," Anthony said in a bored voice. He was barely even paying attention, marking something down in a notebook, and hardly bothering to look up at me.

"I…I'm not like all the other kids," I explained helplessly. "Y-you don't need to send me away. I can take care of myself." By my last word my voice had finally found its strength.

Weaver just stared at me skeptically without saying a word. Dejected, I started to turn around, so much for second chances.

"I'll tell you what Jimmy," My commander started. I perked up and he licked his lip the way he always did when he was thinking. "Parker's all alone at South Post tonight. I'm sure he could use some company"

Yes! He's gonna let me fight! I almost didn't believe it! I grinned and then remembered I was in the presence of a superior, a superior who had gotten me exactly what I wanted. Some respect was in due order.

"Y-yes, sir!" I saluted awkwardly before turning out of the room. I was ecstatic; I really couldn't screw this chance up.

The halls had emptied; people were heading for lunch at the usual time. I considered going but my stomach was already full of excited butterflies for my duties. Hoping to get some thoughtless down time in I decided to head out into the crisp fall air. I snuck around back and past the men guarding the school, following a lightly trodden path to a glade about ten minutes away. Laying down on my back, I looked up at the cloudy, gray sky.

My eyes had closed and I had let my mind completely clear when I heard the snap of twigs. Apprehension surged through me as I snapped my head to look around. I saw a flash of dark blonde hair and relaxed a little before I remembered that it could be a harnessed kid. They scared me most of all. I held my breath but only for a moment or two longer. I sighed with relief when I realized that it was just one of the girls from back at the school. She'd stepped through the break in the trees to reveal clearly dyed brunette roots that hung in layers and bangs that covered bright blue eyes framed by frosty, light eye lashes.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I snapped. My voice had come out harsher than I'd meant it to. I saw her flinch a little and rosy color spread across her pale, fair-skinned cheeks.

"Oh, I…I…well I could ask you the same thing," her tone was quiet and her crystalline eyes narrowed.

I frowned and opened my mouth to retaliate but decided against it. "Who are you anyways?" I'd seen her around but had never bothered to talk to her. She was just another civilian; hadn't even been one of the kids snatched by the Skitters.

"You're Jimmy," she said; completely avoiding my question.

"No." I dripped with malicious sarcasm. She misinterpreted it and giggled a bubbly, chortling sort of laugh. "You didn't answer my question," I finished flatly.

"Oh, right," she paused and blushed again. "My name's Autumn…Autumn Grace,"

I wanted her to leave so I didn't respond. She sort of reminded me of Ben in the way that she didn't get the hint. Her ears stuck out at a funny angle and her nose was flat. She still had baby fat around her cheeks and freckles splashed all over her face; not exactly what I'd call pretty. She was nothing like Juneau.

"So what were you doing the day of the attack?" she asked me. Her eyes were on the long, dying grass in front of her.

I sat down and looked up; trying to make eye contact because I knew it would bother her. "What's it to you, Grace?" I said coolly.

"Oh, I was just wondering. You can call me Autumn, you know?" she said politely.

"No, I'll stick with Grace."

"I'd really prefer Autumn." This time she spoke firmly but I continued to ignore her.

"No, I'm really fine with Grace. And what were _you_ doing the day of the attack?"

"My mom, Dad, and I had decided to take a day trip out to my Aunt's farm. That's the only reason we all made it out okay. My sister, Emilie, wasn't as lucky. We think she was harnessed but we're not exactly sure. She'd decided that she would rather hang out with friends after school than come with us," her eyes had gone a little misty and I felt a twang of guilt for being such a jerk. Then I remembered what Juneau had said herself: we'd all had a tough life.

"I'd skipped school the day of the attack. I was just so tired of all the crap with the aliens and I wanted to have a day to not think about it. Our teachers were always bringing it up so my best friend Jake Griffin, his girlfriend, Alyssa, I all went to Cherokee Cinemas instead. The three of us managed to escape them but we all split to see if we could find our families. I was the only one who made it back to the rendezvous. I'd found my house blown to pieces and…well bits of my family strewn everywhere. Weaver found me a couple days later having a panic attack in the rubble…took me under his wing, turned me tough." I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the images of my family's bloody remain. "And now I'm here, a part of the 2nd Mass."

"That's terrible," she muttered. I felt her hand take a timid grip on my shoulder. I let it stay like that for a moment. I liked the comfort it gave but I shrugged her off and stood.

"You shouldn't have come out here,"

"Neither should you then," her voice had taken on a steely sort of confidence.

"No. I am a fighter. You're a Civy."

"So what?" she said steadily. "Quit being such a jerk." I expected her to get up and leave; storm off and join Ben. She didn't.

"Maybe I am one,"

"I don't believe you are Jimmy Boland. You can act tough all you want but I bet you're the biggest sweetest coward of all underneath." Her bright blue eyes caught mine.

"You're full of bullshit. I've got somewhere to be. The sun is about to set. You should get back inside before someone…or something…sees you out here." I turned around and walked away leaving the girl sitting there and I didn't feel bad about it at all. My mind was already reeling at the night I had ahead of me.

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews guys it means so much. Keep reviewing and I'd like to send out a special thank you to DaughterofApollo101 for her character Autumn Grace. :) I had so much fun writing her. REVIEW and I'll try and get ahold of Sanctuary Part 1 and 2 so I won't have to tackily bleep out a part. Juneau (Juney), Ben, Jimmy, and Autumn all get evacuated next chappie so it should be fun. Thanks :)_

_EDIT: Got a hold of Sanctuary : ) yay no more random bleeped out middle piece. _

_-Shadow._


	3. Chapter 3

I just watched somebody die. And I mean bleed out and die. I just had a Skitter grab me around the neck. I then emptied a round into that Skitter and it still wouldn't let me go. I could've become one of them, one like Ben. Ben; the dirty skitter lover. I don't want to be like Ben. All I can do is hate but hatred is supposed to be strong. Why am I so weak if hate is supposed to be strong? I have to hate them.

I'm pretty sure I just made a fool out of myself in front of Weaver. He gave me a second god damn chance to prove myself and I blew it. First with the dog and now I've gotten a fighter killed. I must be the worst patrol there ever was. I could've used that whiskey, honestly. I need to get some rest. Maybe I'll be able to sleep off the scent of failure. Doubtful. I have a feeling I'll be smelling it on myself for a while.

Jimmy Boland. 2nd Mass. Entry 3.

I laid back on my cot and closed my eyes. Tears had welled up and no matter how hard I tried to bite them back, they came. I inhaled sharply as images of the night's occurrences flashed behind my eyes; the Skitter's scaly arms around my neck, squeezing as I tried to keep myself from melting down. I don't know what happened to me. I've fought plenty of Skitters before. Why was this one different? Why am I so afraid? I opened my eyes and rubbed them, the salt from my tears had caused my cheeks to itch. It took what felt like hours of staring at the ceiling before I finally found sleep, though it was restless and full of Skitters.

I awoke that morning to the announcement of Weaver's orders. He was moving us to the sanctuary. Just as Clayton had warned us that they would the Mech and the Skitter arrived. If he had been right once he'd most likely be right again. They would be coming to wipe us out next time. Weaver was smart to send us kids ahead. Unfortunately that meant one hell of an awkward trip for Ben, Juney, and me. Rolling out of bed I threw a couple of tee shirts and cargo pants into my back pack and zipped it shut. I contemplated leaving the journal behind but decided it was better to take it than risk someone or something seeing it. Who knows if the Skitters can read? Better to be safe than sorry.

All of the civilians were being briefed on our plans. Mason said everyone under 18 was required to go. I already knew what was to be said so I headed out to the wooded area behind the school instead. Listening to the satisfying crunch of the branches under my feet I took a deep breath of the woodland air. Already I felt my mind clearing.

I pulled the emergency hand gun I had out of my bag. Taking it apart I replaced the empty clip I used up last night and put it back together. After I was sure that it was secure in my backpack I sat back against an old oak tree, not thinking about anything at all. For the second day in a row I was interrupted by the same damn girl.

"What're you doing out here on your own?" she asked. Her voice was softer and more careful than it had been yesterday. "I heard about what happened." Well that explains it.

"I don't need your sympathy, Grace." I said sharply. It was true. I didn't need some ratty haired girl treating me like a child, especially not one who was such a child herself.

"I wasn't being sympathetic," she frowned, "just concerned."

"Well you shouldn't be. I'm fine." I looked away from Autumn and trained my eyes on the caterpillar struggling to flip itself back onto its legs.

"You don't seem fine. Ben saw you come out here. He's worried too." Her eyes were wide as they stared at the side of my head. I could see her out of the corner of mine.

"Why the hell would Ben Mason give a shit about whether or not I'm okay, `specially when it was a Skitter that attacked me?" Deep down I felt kind of bad. Ben still managed to have compassion despite the fact that I was nothing but harsh towards him. He must be some hell of a person. I just couldn't see him as human, not with those spikes in his back.

"Why can't you just let yourself be a kid Jimmy?" I wished she would have backed off before she hit a nerve.

"It's not my fault you all think you can act the same as you did before. I'm the one who grew up." I replied angrily, my brow scrunching slightly.

"Nice to know you can still express an emotion. Wait, didn't I hear you cried after that Skitter grabbed you?" I looked over and Autumn's demeanor had completely changed. She was almost sneering at me.

"I told you I didn't need your sympathy and I sure as hell don't need your grief." I turned my head to look her in her pale blue eyes as anger flashed in my own.

She gave an exasperated sigh, not breaking eye contact as she squinted curiously at me. "The kids will be leaving soon."

"I know," I replied flatly.

"Just thought you'd want to go get your guns, seeing as they're the only thing you seem to like." I looked away from her back toward the struggling caterpillar. The rustle of the leaves told me that she had gone and I was alone again.

"Damn, I get better and better at pushing people away," I thought to myself. Just then a murder of crows took off from the trees. Immediately I pushed myself to my feet reached for my back pack just in case. When the woods became silent again I slung the back pack over my shoulders and headed back to camp.

Families were in little clumps outside of the school when I got back. Mothers were crying and fathers were holding their children. The children themselves looked terrified. I felt a pang of sadness when I remembered I had no mother to weep or father to hug me. Ben, Hal, Matt, and Tom were in a tight circle and I couldn't help the jealousy that came over me. I felt awkward standing there. Watching all of the families say their goodbyes seemed wrong, like I was intruding on a private moment. Averting my eyes from the emotional farewells I headed back into the school.

I wound my way through the hallways to the armory. Though the majority of the weapons had been packed up for the evacuation there were a couple of semi-automatic handguns and rifles. I grabbed an M4 off of the wall and checked the clip; plenty of shots left but I grabbed a couple of extra just in case.

"Son, I'm not mad at you," it was Weaver's worn and hoarse voice coming from the doorway. I flushed a little and then turned to face him. His brow was crinkled with concern.

"Yeah, well I'm mad at me." I growled with tired frustration.

"It could've happened to anyone Jimmy. Don't you dare go beating yourself up now. Losing that fighter was not your fault." Weaver took a step toward me, then another. He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "You are one hell of a fighter," he continued, "but put that gun away."

"Why?" I scowled. I knew there was no way he was going to let me continue to fight.

"You'll scare the other kids. It already freaks the parents out enough that I let you near a weapon."

"That makes no sense at all. Don't they want their kids to be defended if something happens?" Weaver's hand dropped from my shoulder but he never broke eye contact.

"They think it'll make their kids want to fight too. Those parents don't want that for their children." Civilians were ridiculous. I found myself wondering whether or not my mom would have let me fight.

"What if a Skitter attacks?" I asked, mostly as a last stand.

"You have your Glock don't you? Reloaded from last night?"

I reached back into my back pack. Pulling the smooth black gun from my bag I nodded.

"You're going to be fine then. Try not to give the Mason kid too hard of a time. He's been through a lot too. You better get moving they look like they're about to move out." I looked out the window to see Rick's dad, Mike, doing a headcount. Though slightly disappointed by my lack of heavy weaponry I shook Weaver's hand and headed past him to the door.

"Oh and Jimmy," I turned back towards Weaver as he called after me. "It's going to be okay."

"Thank you, Sir." Knowing full well that was a lie I walked out of the classroom. On the way back outside the inside of the school seemed hectic. The older fighters scrambled, trying desperately to get everything together before the Skitter's attack. I would be so much more useful here than with a bunch of kids.

Once back outside I found myself in an even worse mood than I had been in when I'd woken up. Tom had left his kids and I spotted Ben and Juneau off by themselves. The order to move out had been given and we began our trek. I eyed the trees nervously trying to get a read on anything living back in there. For a group of scared kids these guys were all pretty loud. My ears were basically useless in tracking down any nearby Skitters.

"You know none us blame you for what happened, Jimmy." A thick, gruff voice murmured softly from behind me. Great, just what I needed. Yet another pity party for Jimmy Boland. I glanced over my shoulder to see who it was this time; a broad dark haired older teen by the name of Hal Mason.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Really, I am."

"You've been a big sulk all day kiddo," said Hal unapologetically. I slowed into step with him. "Parker died fighting for humanity, bro. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Now you've got to man up and let it go."

"You should give your brother the same advice." though I said it mostly in my own defense I knew that I'd hit a nerve in Hal. He clenched and unclenched his fists before speaking.

"And you've really got to leave Ben the hell alone. I know he's a twerp, I've had to live with him," he laughed a little bit before returning to his usual brooding expression. "But he's still my brother."

I just nodded. At one point I'd had a sister.

The sun was starting to hang lower in the sky as late afternoon set in. I'd gone back up ahead of the group. They'd finally quieted down enough where I could hear the squirrels in the trees. A branch snapped somewhere to my left and I panicked. Within seconds I had my gun drawn and loaded. I don't even remember pulling the trigger. A distressed shriek erupted from the woods followed by a thud.

"Jimmy?" Mike shouted from behind me. His shoes thumped on the asphalt as he jogged to catch up. "Skitter?" concern riddled his face.

"I heard something in the woods," I replied. Honestly I wasn't sure if it was a Skitter or not.

Mike carefully peaked into the trees where the thud had come from. By the way his body relaxed I could tell it was not a Skitter I had shot. It was the way he stiffened back up again when he turned back to me that it was something worse.

**AN: I've finally returned and I hope ya'll are still willing to read. I don't own any of these characters (except Juneau). Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any tips/ideas/characters for the story message me! Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mike's eyes shifted uncomfortably between me and the woods before finally settling back on me. They were full of uncertainty and grief. The way he stared…like I was some sort of monster...reminded me of the way I looked at Ben and the other harnessed kids; hidden disgust and unmasked distrusts.

"W-what is it?" I asked anxiously. "W-what did I hit?" Mike didn't answer. Instead, he rested a hand on my shoulder and gripped it tightly. It was almost like he was trying to anchor me in place.

"Jimmy don't move," Mike said quickly. "Hal!" his voice was tight with distress.

Hal came running. His dark brows were furrowed in confusion and his head was cocked. "Mike, what's up?"

Mike leaned forward and whispered something to Hal. From the way Hal's face fell I could tell I'd done something awful. My palms became moist with sweat and I could feel my chin trembling. The other kids had noticed the commotion up ahead. A couple came up to see what was going on but Mike and Hal shooed them away.

"Keep moving guys," said the teen unsurely. He tried to sound confident but he was looking down at me the same patronizing way Mike was. "Unless you want Skitters on your asses, move it!"

"I'm telling Dad you cursed!" shouted a squeaky voice from towards the back of the group. I assumed it was Matt and couldn't help but smile a little at his innocence. Matt was probably my favorite of the Mason clan. He was eager to fight or do something to help the resistance out. He did have a tendency to act as the typical younger sibling to Ben and Hal though.

Even after the group had gotten ahead of Mike and I he continue to glare at me like I'd killed his own son, which if it were up to me I probably would. Rick is absolutely nuts.

"Why'd you shoot?" Mike asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I…I heard a noise in the woods."

"That's no reason to shoot," he scolded. "You shouldn't have even had a gun."

"W-what if we're attacked?" I asked defensively.

"Well I'll tell you what kid, shooting off pointless bullets isn't gonna help a damn. That's a great way to get us all killed." I didn't need to be chastised.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Come here Jimmy," Mike's face had softened sympathetically but I didn't move from where I stood. The man took a couple loud, crunching steps into the dying leaves of autumn and again gestured for me to come closer.

I hesitated for only a moment longer before following Mike's steps into the woods I looked around at eye level. Blood was smeared along the trunks of a couple of old oak trees with orange and yellowing leaves. I stole the courage to finally look down; a boy no older than 5 or 6 lay motionless in a heap of sticks, partially covered by a sheet of fallen leaves. The death of the vibrant colors from spring and summer had formed a child's death bed with his blood on my hands.

I slowly approached the body. Color had already drained from his lips leaving them bluish in the cool air. Blood had matted into his thick, curly dark hair. His eyes were glazed over and lifeless; deep blue orbs staring forever into nevermore. I found the bullet hole I had made running from temple to temple, still bleeding. Whoever the kid was at least it was a quick, clean, and painless end. Instinctively my hands reached forward and I went down on my knees to turn the body over. A small part of me still had hoped that maybe he was harnessed. He hadn't been. I turned to Mike with wide eyes, opening my mouth, trying to find the right words. Nothing would come out and I could see an internal conflict playing in Mike's eyes.

"Give me your gun." His voice was barely above a whisper.

I reached back into my pack and dismembered the weapon. Mike took it out of my hand and wrapped his arm around my back, bringing me in to his chest.

"It's not your fault kid," he consoled. "We're all on edge, but if it _anything_ like this happens again…I'll be going straight to Weaver. Just this once it'll stay between you, Hal, and me." He let go of me and started to move the corpse of the boy I'd killed. He turned back to me after a moment or two. "Understood?"

I nodded, still unable to speak.

"Help me with the body, will you?"

"No," I answered. "Just leave it, the grounds too hard to dig into this time of year anyway." Mike looked up at me and shook his head.

"You're right," he set the child back down and layered leaves over everything but the boy's paling face. "Let's get moving."

"I'll catch up," I mumbled, still not quite ready to leave my kill alone.

"If you're not with the group in five minutes I'm sending Hal back for you," Mike's dark eyes met my icy blue ones. "I better not have to send Hal back," he warned.

Mike took off at a jog. I stole one long final look at the boy I had murdered and turned away wiping away a single tear as I headed back to the group. I'd only made it five or so paces away when a high pitched scream echoed from where Mike had left the body.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath and reached into my pack for my gun only to remember that Mike had taken it. Hoping to whatever was left of a god that whoever just screamed had nothing to do with Skitters, I turned back toward the wood. As a last resort I picked up a crumbling piece of asphalt and gripped it in my right hand.

"W-who's there?" I pushed back a branch and peeked from behind a tree. A young girl, no older than 7 or 8, had her back up against a tree; bloody hands were knotted into a mess of strawberry curls staining rings of it red.

"What the hell did you do?" said the girl lowering her hands; she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. They were the exact same shade of deep sea blue as the corpse lying on the ground at my feet. A handful of dirt hit me square in the face. I jumped back.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she screamed, standing up from against the tree. "That was my brother!"

"I-I'm sorry," my eyes had filled with dust as another handful a dirt sprung from the young girl's hand.

"I saw you shoot him," her face was unforgiving when she ran at me kicking and screaming. My arms wrapped around her like it was second nature. The strawberry curls on her head only made it an inch above my belly button.

I brought myself down to my knees so that I was looking the dead boy's sister right in the face. "My name's Jimmy. What's yours?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"Katie," her nose crinkled a little and she pointed a small finger blood-stained finger toward the dead body. "That's Aiden."

"Where'd you and your brother come from?" my voice stayed steady despite the wreck I was inside.

"The farm," Katie whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "They told us they were taking us to our parents…but the kid had the baby Bugger on his back, so we ran."

"Wait, what farm?" Katie gestured in the direction that the 2nd Mass was headed.

"They treat you real nice at first, but then they'll try and give you to the Buggers. Like Hansel and Gretel and the candy house."

My stomach turned a little. We better not be walking into a trap, any more unnecessary losses were fatal. Katie wrapped her arms around me and began to shake with fresh tears. I patted her back uncomfortably. A sharp pain suddenly pierced my side, directly above my hip bone.

"That's for my brother," said the innocent voice. Then with the crunch of the leaves she was gone and I had nothing but a bleeding knife wound to prove she was there.

"Jimmy!" Hal shouted from a couple hundred yards away. "Mike's pissed! Where the hell are you?"

"Right here," I replied weakly. Hal stepped into the tree line and noticed the blood leaking through my shirt.

"What in Sam's hell…" he looked at me quizzically.

"I got stabbed by a seven year old." I grumbled, getting to my feet. With one hand over the puncture I followed Hal back out onto the main road.

"Is it deep?" he asked.

"She was seven," I replied flatly. "It only got, like, an inch and a half in; just hurts."

I could tell Hal was holding back the urge to say that I deserved it.

"She was Aiden's sister," I explained.

"Aiden?" Hal cocked his head.

"The kid I…." as much as I tried I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"Oh," was all Hal said in return.

"She thinks what we're walking into…whatever it is…is a trap," the older teen looked up at me in surprise; silently waiting for elaboration. "Katie, the girl, she said that her and her brother had come from a farm where the people took them in, treated them well, then brought them to the 'Buggers'."

"Buggers?"

"Skitters, I think." I could see the rest of the group up ahead and I was starting to get light headed. Blood was seeping between my fingers.

"Why would Clayton lead us into a trap? He's a good man." Hal reached into the back pocket of his cargo pants, pulled out a small first aid kit, and handed me a piece of gauze.

"Thanks, bro." Squeezing the pad up against the wound I flinched slightly. "She could've easily been dehydrated, hungry, hallucinating…you name it." No way could I believe so easily that Terry Clayton would just sell us out.

"This stays between us Jimmy,"

"Yeah I know; there's no need to panic everyone else."

"Mike said we were about a quarter mile away from the camp when I turned back for you," I sighed with relief; the stab wasn't deep but the bleeding still hadn't stopped and it stung. "Maggie will help patch that up."

By the time we'd caught up to the back of the myriad, the front had crossed through the wooden archway of our supposed 'Sanctuary'. Hal was about to take off and catch up with his brothers when I grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Be on the lookout for anything…abnormal," the dark haired teen gave me a firm nod before jogging off to his sandy haired siblings.

"Shot a kid and got stabbed by one too," said a silvery, feminine voice from my left. "You're just on a tiny tots roll."

**AN: Oh Katie has easily been my favorite character to write. Thanks AwesomeChic101 for suggesting her to me, as well as being my sound board for ideas. Guys as I always say…I'm super open to ideas for characters and plot lines for this story. Just message me. Also I'm up for talking about Falling Skies whenever… Just message me. I love to talk about it. Thanks for reading… I hope it wasn't too boring. All characters belong to TNT or AwesomeChic101 (be sure to check out her story You Can Only Find Love Through Pain. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

A slender blonde came out from behind the left post of the ragged oak arch. An old wagon wheel hung from the top with a sign that read: _Hidden Frontier Ranch_. The girl's hair glinted in the afternoon sun as she pulled it back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She shifted her weight onto one foot and placed a hand on her hip, looking at me expectantly. I pushed past her, getting tired of people giving me that same look over and over.

"What not even a reply?" the tinkling voice called after me. "Typical."

"Well, what exactly do you want me to say?" I slowly turned around and glared into cornflower eyes.

"He just wants a friend you know?" said the blonde with slightly less bite.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Ben," I retorted fiercely.

"Then what is it about?" Juneau asked.

"I don't have time for this."

"Jimmy!" she shouted after me. I was already halfway to the porch of the log cabin and I didn't look back.

Clayton stopped us beyond a flag pole that was still flying America's red, white, and blue. He stood next to the wooden post of a makeshift goal. "Alright," he said clapping his hands together. "Good work, now let's get everybody to bed." Terry continued breathlessly. "We'll give you the tour in the morning."

The sun had barely even set over the western horizon. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to sleep, not this early and especially not after what had happened.

A brunette with a jagged haircut led us up stairs into a large room filled with bunk beds. The girls got one side and the boys got the other. I was one of the last kids up the steps, along with the three Masons, Juneau, Autumn, and a twelve year old carrot top that we all just called Rusty. By the time we'd gotten to the top of the steps, all of the bunks had been taken.

"We have another room," said the brown-haired teen. "My name's Tessa by the way." She stuck her hand out to Hal with a not-so-innocent glint in her eye. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Hal shook her hand and introduced our group of 7 that had been left without beds.

"Jimmy, wait." I heard Lourdes call out from across the room. She'd already set down her bag and pulled out a couple of first aid items, including a needle and thread. I really hoped it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. The doctors always had a bit of trouble with me and needles. I sauntered toward her nervously.

"Shirt," she said without even looking up. "Off."

I pulled my arms through the holes of my ratty tee shirt and up over my head, wincing slightly at the motion.

"Now sit," said Lourdes, patting a seat next to her on the bottom bunk she'd chosen. I sat and the medic slid off the bed and knelt on the floor. She prodded a bit at the wound and took out a metal tool of some sort.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as she poked the tool into the opening in my side.

"Moving is only gonna make it worse," Lourdes muttered distractedly pulling her instrument back out of my side and wiping the blood off with a piece of gauze. She then pulled out a piece of plastic tubing, a squirt bottle of clear liquid and a brown container. Shaking up the brown container, she opened it, squirted whatever the clear stuff was into it, and shook it again.

"Um, what is that?" I asked, eyeing the small box with concern.

"It's a mix of Betadine and Saline solution," Lourdes explained. "It'll disinfect and clean out your cut here."

"Is it bad?" She began to drain the disinfectant into the tube she'd stuck into the opening of my abdomen.

"Not at all, not even two inches deep. Didn't hit any blood vessels; you got lucky."

Watered down blood came flowing out of the gash along with small flecks of dirt and debris. Once Lourdes seemed content, she pulled the tubing back out, splashed some Neosporin on a fresh gauze pad and used surgical tape to secure it above my hip.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," Lourdes replied already starting to clean off her supplies. "I'll need to clean it back out and replace the gauze tomorrow."

"Got it," I replied standing up.

"We all good?" Tessa looked around at the small group who wouldn't be sleeping in the big room. The seven of us nodded. "Follow me," said Tessa flashing a grin for Hal's benefit.

The second lodging area was smaller than the other one, with only five bunk beds pushed up against the wooden walls of the cabin. A thick layer of dust had overtaken the floor and cobwebs had gathered at the points where the walls met.

"Sorry it's such a mess," Tessa told us, well, mostly Hal, apologetically. "We don't usually use this room. If you guys don't mind sitting tight I'll grab some fresh sheets for you."

"Oh it's not a problem at all," replied Autumn with a sickly sweet smile. I glared at her, but she didn't notice.

Tessa left the room leaving all but Rusty and Matt in tense silence. The two of them were bantering playfully over which of the boys of the 2nd Mass were best on Matt's rib stick. Ben looked up at me nervously and then back at his hands. Juneau was still pissed about how I'd stormed off earlier; I could tell. Autumn was just staring at me with concern. Hal was easily the worst; his eyes were narrowed in distrustful apprehension.

"Heard you fought off a Skitter last night," said Matt with an inquiring smile, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me too," Rusty added. They were both looking at me for elaboration.

"I didn't really fight it off," I said nervously, my eyes flitting around at the older four in the room. "It grabbed me around the neck and I fired off a clip, trying to get it to let go…" Ben, Juneau, and Autumn had all begun to soften up; curious about the rest of the story.

"And what happened next?" Matt asked, probing for me to continue.

"Well it let go and I started to scream for help," I continued awkwardly. "That's when it broke through that chained door in the school's basement. I started throwing boxes at it, but it was still coming and I was out of ammo. As a last resort I chucked my Glock at its head and just as it made contact, Weaver fired, blowing its head off."

"Were you scared?" Rusty asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. "Really scared."

Hal opened his mouth to say something but never got it out. Tessa walked in with a stack full of sheets and handed a set to all of us. I chose the top bunk closest to the window with Rusty on the bottom. It took me about twenty minutes to figure out how to put the sheets on the bed and by the time I had, the sky had darkened and the moon had risen. Autumn and Juneau managed to help Rusty and Matt get the sheets on their bunks. The girls stared up at me, bemused.

"Need a hand?" asked Autumn with a smirk.

"No." I grumbled back, finally getting the pillow case on.

Once Tessa had decided we were all situated in our respectable beds, she switched off the light and said goodnight. The house was old and creaky; every sound it made had me jumping. I could hear Matt and Rusty tossing and turning, having the same problem.

"Hey, Matt," Hal whispered. He'd chosen the bunk above his youngest brother.

"Yeah?" replied the young boy shakily.

"It's gonna be fine, just think about that old cabin Mom and Dad rented when we went to the lake that one time. Do you remember it?"

"Yeah," I could see Matt smiling by the bit of moonlight shining in from the window; it was so much brighter than it had been in the city at the school.

"The whole thing sounded like it was going to fall apart," Ben added in.

"You and Matt spent every night in Mom and Dad's room." Hal laughed and sat up looking at Ben. Ben glared back but he was smiling too. In a matter of moments the whole Mason clan was chortling hysterically.

"Do you miss them?" asked Rusty quiet enough not to be heard by anyone but me over the Mason's hysterics.

"My family?" I already knew that's what he meant. Rusty had been orphaned as well. Weaver had found us both on the same scouting mission, though in different places.

"Yeah," he answered stuffily. He'd been crying.

"I miss them a lot," Releasing a deep breath of air I sighed. "Go to sleep kid, things will look better when the sun is up."

By then the Masons had quieted down and Matt had fallen asleep. Autumn and Juneau purred slow, soft sleeping breaths and Rusty was snoring beneath me. I was the only one left awake.

Pulling the family picture I had taken with me out of my bag, I gripped it tightly. "I'm sorry Dad," I whispered, turning onto my side, laying like that for what felt like hours before sleep finally overtook me as well. It was a restless sleep when it came; full of Skitters and demonic little girls.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter guys… It's more of a filler for next week. But hurrah. End of Sanctuary Pt 1! Once again shout out to AwesomeChic101. Message me anytime and please please REVIEW! Let me know what ya'll want to see. I'm SO flexible.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was drawn out of sleep by Rusty's excited whisper. "They're making bacon and pancakes downstairs!" My eyes fluttered open and I met the younger boy's eager eyes.

"W-what?" I asked, not quite absorbing what he'd said. The morning sun filtered in through an open window and I squinted.

"Bacon and pancakes!" Rusty repeated, louder than before. Sitting up slowly I looked around the musty room. Matt had just rolled over in his bed; having still been asleep until the red head's exclamation. Ben and Hal seemed to have already gotten up; Autumn and Juneau were still sleeping soundly.

"Wait," I said with hesitant disbelief. "You better not be messing with me." For whatever reason, I thought I might be able to smell it in the air but ended up taking in a lungful of dust. Halfway through my coughing fit the girls groaned and turned over.

"What are you doing?" asked Autumn tiredly, her voice was rough from the sudden rouse. Before I could explain Rusty jumped in and told the two girls about the hot breakfast waiting for them downstairs. Neither one of them needed convincing. Matt padded out of bed and followed the blondes out of the room. Rusty began to follow suit but noticed I hadn't moved.

My mind had drifted back to a time when my dad used to make the family breakfast once a week, on Sunday mornings. Sometimes it'd be French toast; sometime it'd be omelets, any breakfast food you can think of, he could make. Whenever one of our birthdays came around, he'd let us pick what we wanted. Sarah always chose homemade double chocolaty chip muffins. Personally, I always liked my dad's cinnamon buns the best. However my mom, she picked year after year without fail, pancakes and bacon.

"You coming?" he asked expectantly.

"Yeah," I looked up at him and realized I had zoned out. Getting myself down from the top bunk proved to be somewhat of a challenge with the wound in my side; it took me a couple of minutes to lower myself without causing the sides of the slash to pull. Rusty waited patiently at the door.

"You didn't have to hold up for me," I told him as we walked down the creaky, wooden stairs together.

"Yeah," said Rusty uncertainly. "I know."

"What's up, bro?" Ruffling his flaming locks, I looked at him sideways as we turned the corner to the kitchen. He stopped abruptly.

"People are, uh, just kind of…" Rusty wrung his hands and shuffled his feet.

"Spit it out, man."

"They're worried about you." Without even waiting for a response, Rusty rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a plate, some food, and a seat.

My brow furrowed. Everyone needed to learn to mind their own damn business. Part of me was mad at Rusty the same way I was at Juneau and Autumn but another part of me felt somewhat warmed that anyone cared at all.

Waiting a couple seconds longer, I followed Rusty into the ranch house kitchen. The smell hit me like a brick wall. My stomach grumbled and I felt my mouth begin to water. Once I was satisfied with the mountain of food on my plate I took a seat next to Autumn. She looked a little surprised but I ignored it. Last night had gotten me thinking. Even if I was mad, I needed to stop pushing people away; preferably before I was completely alone, and I'd begun to feel more and more alone lately.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Uh," the bottle blonde looked up. "Hey?"

"I just wanted to," I shook my head. "Apologize, I guess."

"For what?" Autumn shoveled a forkful of syrup soaked pancakes into her mouth.

"Just being a jerk, I guess." I sliced my own pancakes into strips and absent mindedly dipped them into a puddle of sticky maple syrup. Autumn nodded but didn't say anything so I continued. "You really were just trying to help and I over reacted."

"Oh really?" she snapped in response.

"Yeah," I felt kind of stupid, usually I wasn't one for apologizing but the last two days had done something to me.

"It's okay," Autumn said dryly, taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Can we, uh, be friends?

"Jimmy Boland wants a friend?" Autumn questioned with mock surprise.

"Yeah, got a problem with that Grace?" I asked her playfully. Autumn laughed.

"Now that sounds more like the Jimmy I know." For the first time in a long time I laughed along with her. It felt strange, being able to throw my head back and forget.

"So, you think Mason and that Tessa chic have a think for each other?" The question was a little like being back in Jr. High; gossiping about who liked who.

"Karen and Hal definitely did, I don't think he'd move on that quickly." Autumn smirked. "However, I'm positive she has a thing for him. And how could you not? He's gorgeous."

"Oh gross!" I crinkled my nose. Balling my paper napkin up, I tossed it at her lap. She stuck her tongue out in response.

"Shh," Autumn held a finger to her lips. "Let's eavesdrop."

Hal and Tessa were sitting next to each other further down the table. They seemed to be engaged in some sort of banter and I strained my ears to better hear the conversation.

"I bet you my kids will beat yours by four points or more," said the brunette. Hal shook his head and laughed.

"Not even possible. 2nd Massachusetts knows what's up. We'll put the smack on you guys. Name the game." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and sat back in his seat, arms crossed.

"Soccer," Tessa replied, mimicking Hal's movements.

"You're on little girl," the dark haired boy retorted without breaking eye contact.

"Watch who you're calling little girl," Tessa rolled her eyes and stood up, clearing her plate from the table. She turned on her heel and called out behind her, "Sanctuary kids vs. 2nd Mass at 11:00 sharp. Be there or be square."

A couple of kids cheered and I couldn't help but smile slightly. Along with football and baseball, I'd played travel soccer before all of this. I'd like to see book worm Mason try and do this.

"You pumped for that?" asked my new friend. I couldn't help but widen my grin and nod.

"Absolutely," I told her. "Soccer was one of my favorite things to do before…" my face fell at the memory.

"Yeah," Autumn looked down and away from me; staring at her empty plate, her hair falling like a sheet in front of her face. "I'm gonna go change."

"See you later," I said awkwardly, feeling kind of bad for ruining what had started out a great morning.

Quickly woofing down my breakfast, I ran up to the room to throw on my other jeans and tee-shirt. Lourdes stopped me on the way back down.

"Told you to come back to me,"

"Right," I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry."

She sat me down on her bunk and went to work on my side. Unlike last night, Lourdes seemed slightly more conversational.

"You seem lonely," the Latina girl said without looking up. When I didn't respond she continued. "Jimmy you need to talk to someone." I flinched a little as the fluid flowed into my side. The bleeding had slowed exponentially.

"Well aren't you just a mind reader," I said, snickering. Funny she should bring that up right after what had happened with Autumn.

"Jimmy, you've just got to have faith that—" Clearly she hadn't really heard what I'd said so I stopped her right there.

"Don't give me the Jesus bullshit." Leave it to Lourdes to try and start to preach. She inhaled sharply and pursed her lips.

"That's not what I meant." She pulled the tubing back out of my side. "You need to have faith in people."

"I do," my voice had gotten defensive and I didn't really know why. "It's everything else that I don't."

The room returned to silence as she taped a Neosporin coated gauze pad to my abdomen. I pulled my shirt back over my head and ran down the steps to find Hal and Tessa surrounded by the kids of the house. Spotting Autumn, I started to amble towards her, but changed my mind and stopped near a clump of the Sanctuary kids.

"Alright," Hal said clasping his hands. "I swear 2nd Mass you lose this for me…" his face was dead serious and a couple of whispers spread throughout the group before the eldest Mason cracked a smile. "I'm just messin' with you. It's gonna be 7 on 7. First to 10 goals or winner after 90 minutes wins."

Hal pushed through the crowd and to the door. "Coming or not?" he called after us.

A tanned hand grabbed my wrist as I started to move toward the door. "You sure it's such a good idea for you to play?

"What's it to you?" I answered without even bothering to see who it was.

"Well seeing as you're my patient,"

"Oh," I didn't have much choice but to listen to Lourdes. She was above me in the chain of command. My face fell and I could feel my stomach drop. My medic seemed to have noticed my change in demeanor.

"Maybe the last couple of minutes or so," Lourdes flicked her hair out of her face. "Ok?"

I nodded but I couldn't say I was happy about it. It was tough sitting on the sideline watching Lizard Boy trip over his feet and Matt awkwardly trying to keep up. Lourdes was by far the worse. Hal stuck her in goal and she'd only managed to block two of their many shots. By the time I got put in it was 7-0 in favor of the Sanctuary. Hal seemed kind of frustrated but he played it off.

Feeling the wind ruffle my hair and a ball against my foot felt amazing. I glanced over my shoulder and passed the ball up to Hal. He then passed to Matt, who being so small, ended up losing possession. Hal got the ball back and left it to me. Immediately I began to dribble toward our make shift goal when I heard the clipped, over eager dialect of Ben Maon calling after me. I had two options: pass the ball to him and appease Autumn, Juneau, and the other Masons or keeping the ball and ignoring him. If I chose the first Juneau and Hal would probably lay off of me a little bit more but Ben would think that meant I accepted him. So I ignored Ben Mason and ended up losing the ball. Tessa shot over Lourdes's head making the score 8-0. The Mason boys huddled close next to me. I found myself staring at Ben's spikes. They set me on edge and made me sick to my stomach.

"Ah come on guys," Ben panted. "We can take 'em."

"Gotta hustle," Hal said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You weren't even trying!" Matt piped up. Hal turned to Matt and ruffled his hair.

"I wasn't trying?" he said in sarcastic disbelief. "You just showed up!"

I felt uncomfortably out of place, so I walked away. Ben unfortunately followed, falling directly into step with me. I scowled.

"Did you see me there?" Ben pointed to where he'd been standing and waiting for me to pass him the ball. "I was right there." Why did he feel the need to talk to me? How clear could I possibly make it that I didn't want to talk to him?

"Yeah," I answered quickly, without even looking over. "Yeah, I saw you. Just, uh, stay away from me okay?"

Ben didn't reply and I didn't even care. At that time Clayton had showed back up from wherever the hell he'd gone off to and gathered the 2nd Mass escorts. According to Hal he was going to show them back to the main road so they could join back up at the school. The game started back up but any of our attempts to score were futile. The Sanctuary hit 10 points and the game ended.

At that point some of the younger ones were starting to complain about being hungry for Lunch so Hal and Tessa headed back inside to throw something together. I'd overheard her tell Hal that she was quite the cook. In the meantime I went to track down Autumn.

When I found her, she was with Juneau and Ben. She looked up at me with cold eyes and I knew she'd heard what I'd told Ben. The Mason boy himself seemed to just look somewhat dejected and Juneau, as usual, looked pissed.

"Well, well, well," said the silky voice that only Juneau had. "What do you want?" She raised her eyebrows and blinked up at me.

"I-I just w-wanted to talk to Autumn," I mumbled.

"I doubt she wants to talk to you," Juneau replied, crossing her arms impatiently.

"She can answer for herself, can't she?" I growled.

"Yeah," said Autumn. "Juneau it's fine." Ben looked somewhat confused as his companion stood up to leave with me.

"Thanks," I said to her as we walked away together.

"Why would you say that to him?" Autumn asked, getting straight to the point.

"Does it matter?"

"I thought when we talked this morning things would change."

"Yeah between you and I," I stopped walking when we reached the border of the woods. "What does that have to do with Ben?"

"Everything," Autumn replied her cheeks had reddened a little since I'd gotten her and she looked slightly flustered.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're so frustrating!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "When I first met you Jimmy, I was entranced. How could somebody my age be fighting so strongly? I thought you'd be this amazing guy but…" Autumn trailed off and lowered her hands.

"I'm not." I finished for her. She stood in silence, making it obvious that had been what she was going to say. "Trust me, I know."

"But you could be," the girl said quietly, "if you'd just stop fighting everybody all the time."

"I'm Jimmy Boland, I am a fighter." I laughed darkly. Though it was partially meant to be a joke, shadows of truth hung over the statement.

"I know you are," Autumn still hadn't looked up at me. "You just need to realize that we're not the enemy, Jimmy."

"Wait," I gestured toward a decrepit barn about fifty feet from where we stood. Clayton was unlocking the padlocked door. Motioning for Autumn to do the same, I ducked behind a bit of brush just before the woods.

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys! I was away at camp and I didn't have access to the internet so I couldn't finish this until now. It's a little longer than usual and I've already started on Chpt 7. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. As always: message me with any ideas, thoughts, if you just want to chat about Falling Skies or anything else really. Credit to Mrs. Dylan Authors (I'm so sorry, girl!) for her character Autumn and to the Falling Skies writes, producers, actors, etc. for their characters. Love you all!**

**-Shadow**


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you think they're doing?" murmured Autumn in my ear as she kneeled beside me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know," a flashback of what the little girl, Katie, had said came into my mind. She'd warned that these guys we're up to no good and this did seem slightly suspicious.

"Let's follow them." Autumn looked at me for confirmation.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her. "The little girl I met yesterday,"

"What little girl?" Autumn cut me off. Crap, she didn't even know yet. Now I was going to have to tell her everything. Or would I?

"Her name was Katie," my voice sounded alien but I continued. Autumn didn't need the whole story. "I don't really know where she came from and I don't know where she went, but she warned me."

"Warned you?" she asked, doubtfully.

"She said that the people at the Sanctuary were trading kids," I explained.

"Trading kids? Like, to whom?"

"The Skitters," Autumn turned to me, her mouth open in shock.

"Trading kids to the Skitters?"

I nodded in verification.

"Did you tell anybody?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I told Hal." I answered gravely.

"And?" Autumn said, waiting for elaboration.

"He said to keep it on the down low." I scratched the back of my head. Maybe I should've told Mike right away. Hal doesn't know everything, does he?

"Now we _have_ to follow them," Autumn whispered excitedly. Before I could protest, she'd kicked off her tennis shoes and was half way to the shed door, padding through the damp grass in just her socks. I set off at a brisk walk to catch up.

"What was the point of that?" I hissed in her ear.

"The point of what?" she asked unassumingly.

"Taking off your shoes," I said as she stood on her tiptoes to look through the window panes of the door.

"For stealth," answered the blonde plainly. I rolled my eyes and followed her in the door after she'd gradually forced the rusty hinges open. The door led straight into a set of barely safe stairs and a large open area. Peering out from around the doorframe, I caught sight of Clayton and Tessa's father, as well as some guy's long, greasy brown hair.

"Is that Pope?" I breathed.

"I think so," Autumn replied in a low voice. "What is he doing here?"

"Who knows?" A quiet laugh escaped. "It's Pope." Autumn smiled in agreement and we sat in silence trying to gather as much information as we could without being caught.

"So what is this?" Pope's usual, not quite sober tone resounded in the musky, half broken shed. "My last chance to convert?"

"Maybe," Clayton replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You must've done one hell of a Tony Roberts on those people to get them to hand over their kids," Pope growled, but a hint of admiration came through. Criminals always seemed to have some sort of appreciation for a job well done in their 'art form' as Pope had referred to it.

"I _served_ with those people," Clayton explained. "Weaver's always been by the books, so new orders from Porter were all it took."

"He _lied_ to Weaver?" I murmured angrily. Autumn immediately hushed me and waved her hand at Clayton.

"He's not done yet," mumbled the big eyed, blonde in a slightly frightened tone.

"And his, uh, Second in Command, uh…" Clayton trailed off and looked to Pope for a name.

"Mason," the convict supplied.

"It was clear he'd do anything to protect his boys." The commander finished and Pope nodded, agreeing with Clayton's final statement about Tom. Who wouldn't? The only things Tom cared about were those three boys' posterity.

"Do you really think you can deal with those lizards?" Pope asked with sickened curiosity. Autumn looked up at me, her eyes filled with anxiety.

"That little girl wasn't…" she couldn't bring herself to finish but I knew what she meant.

Clayton thought about the question Pope had proposed for a moment. He turned toward the stairs and began to make his way up them. I cursed under my breath as both Clayton and Tessa's dad headed straight for us. Autumn darted away from the doorway, dragging me with her and a good way into the woods before she stopped.

"Did you catch Clayton's answer?" I asked, panting. Autumn leaned up against a tree and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Yeah," she replied. "Something like 'It's not about winning or losing anymore. Just surviving.'" Autumn looked at me, her pale face red and patchy from exertion. "What do we do now?"

"Well," I said scratching my head. "We report it to Hal."

"You reported what Katie said to Hal, didn't you?" Autumn was looking at me strangely, like I didn't quite understand.

"Yeah," I replied, narrowing my eyes. "So?"

"So, he didn't do anything about it, right?" Autumn ran a hand through her thin, wavy hair. Breaking a stick off a tree, she fiddled with it nervously.

"This is different, Autumn."

"How?" her voice was shaky and I could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"Jimmy, they're going to _take_ us. I don't want to be harnessed." Unsure of how to answer her exactly, I gave an awkward pat on the shoulder. Her face, though it had been returning to its usual complexion, turned pink again.

"They're not going to take you," I told her, trying to sound confident. "I'll…I'll protect you?" Though it wasn't meant to be a question, my voice pitched up at the end. Autumn's flattened nose crinkled a little as she looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"You would?" she sniffed.

"I'd try. Just, uh, don't start crying or anything," I puffed out my chest. "I'll leave you out here alone." The comment elicited the exact reaction I had hoped for. Autumn gave a slight smile and a playful punch in my right arm.

"We should get back," Autumn said, wiping her nose with the long sleeve of her blue knit pullover. It had started to run in the cool, fall air. "They're going to start wondering where we are."

I nodded in agreement and the two of us headed back to the old wooden home. Passing by the shed, I gave a cautious look but didn't say anything to Autumn. She must be freaked out enough; after all she was just a Civy; one with surprising amounts of curiosity and enough steel to investigate those curiosities, but a Civy all the same.

When we got inside, the two of us headed straight for the dining room. Most of the kids were halfway through their Dinner, if not finished. Juneau scowled up at me as I walked toward the kitchen to get a plate. Autumn followed close behind me.

"Just to be clear," I told her nonchalantly. "We don't breathe a word of this to _anybody_."

"I know," my friend replied, ladling soup into her bowl. Autumn turned around and took a seat next to Juneau and Ben. I was somewhat disappointed that she chose them over me but ignored it and took my place beside Matt. The thought was quickly forgotten when I noticed Clayton and Tessa's dad in the doorway to the dining room. I wasn't close enough to hear them but I could clearly see a goose egg swelling on his forehead. Maybe Pope had managed to get away.

I couldn't decide whether or not that was a good thing as I slurped down my soup. It was the best I'd had since the convict himself had been cooking. Clayton and Tessa's dad entered the dining room and took the only two open seats left at either ends of the table. Tessa's dad ended up right next to me. I tensed and curled my toes in my boots. Already I could tell it was not going to be a very chummy family dinner.

Making me sick to my stomach, Clayton took his seat with a forced smile on his face. I glanced up at Autumn and she gave a slight shake of her head as if to say 'Keep calm'.

"Thought I heard some kind of commotion," Mike said looking up at Clayton.

"One of the sentries though he saw a coyote," explained the lieutenant.

"You certainly have a different scale of problems out here," Mike replied, slightly envious.

"Yeah," Clayton shrugged and laughed lightly. "You get used to it after a while." Clayton then turned his attention to Mike's son, Rick. That is something I try and avoid. If there was anybody that freaked me out more than Ben, it was Rick. The kid hardly remembered who he was when he first woke up. Even Ben seemed somewhat wary of him. If there was any way at all for me to feel sympathetic toward the beast I'd found Clayton to be, it was by speaking to Rick.

"What's the matter Rick?" he asked, scooping mashed potatoes onto his own plate. "Not hungry?"

Rick did nothing but give Clayton a disturbed stare in response. The man still didn't seem to be getting the hint; he laughed it off. "I'll tell you what," he said. "When your old man and I were posted together, he did not stop talking about you."

"Don't worry," Mike said, laughing, "Mostly good stuff." He patted his son on the back. Rick's expression didn't even waiver as he sat stiff as a board.

"And what good stuff could that be?" Rick asked, finally turning towards his father. This entire conversation had me totally remembering why I stayed away from Razorbacks. "How I was sick _all_ the time? How I could barely catch my breath?" Mike's face fell and the rest of the table had gone silent, looking up at what was unfolding. Rick slammed his hand down on the table and I felt my heart leap into my throat. This kid was straight up scary. He looked up at Ben and Ben looked like he was about to piss himself.

"How can you eat their food?" he asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" said Ben, his voice quiet with fear. Poor Ben, if he wasn't enough of a weirdo already, this wasn't making it better. Ben pushed himself away from the table, picked up his plate, and left the room. Juneau took off after him and Autumn looked up at me, helpless. I scooted my chair in as the two made their past me, I followed them with my eyes. It had to totally suck to be Ben, or any of the Masons for that matter.

"We are guests here, Rick." I heard Mike growl from down the table as I continued to eat. "I raised you better than that." He then turned to Clayton, "Excuse my son's manners," Clayton nodded in understanding as Mike stood up to leave the table, bringing his empty plate with him. Hal got up as well to clear his setting, but Tessa interrupted him.

"You get a pass on chores tonight," she said taking his plate from him, "Since you're new here." Hal laughed and I couldn't help but do the same under my breath.

"You don't have to do that," he said. Lourdes got up as well, leaving her plate behind with no reservations.

"Since you're new here," she said with a smile, meaning it as a jab toward Hal.

I scooted myself down next to Autumn to finish my dinner. "Well that was awkward," she widened her eyes in agreement and I laughed. "At least soon enough Rick will be back with his own kind."

"You're disgusting," she replied jabbing me in the ribs with her elbow.

"Did you see Tessa head outside with Hal?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Yeah I did," Autumn gave me a suggestive smile and I waggled my eyebrows. "I also saw Lourdes follow them, looking pretty ticked."

I opened my mouth respond but never got it out. Hal had come busting back into the dining room with an urgent look on his face. He tried sounding calm but I could tell something was up.

"2nd Mass to bed," he ordered. Matt groaned beside me but he got up from his place and headed toward the stairs. Autumn and I both took a final spoonful of dinner. Letting Autumn get in front of me, I stopped next to Hal.

"What's going on?" I asked. Hal contemplated something for a moment and then seemed to realize there was no point in lying to me about it.

"We found Eli Russel's backpack."

"Wait," I said trying to remember where I'd heard the name before. "Isn't that the kid whose parents stole from Anne?" Hal nodded and looked at me. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Along with what Katie had said…" I couldn't finish the sentence. All of a sudden I knew that there was no chance I'd misunderstood or over reacted and Hal confirmed it all with a nod of his head. "What're we going to do?"

"We're going to remain calm," Hal said with finality. "Mike is gonna figure it out."

I considered telling Hal about Pope but decided against it. After all, he had said to remain calm and something like that had me panicked enough. There was no need to get Hal on edge too.

"Now get to bed," said Hal as we reached the top of the steps. I nodded but I knew that tonight was going to be even more restless than the one before.

Rusty, Matt, and Juneau all seemed to be sound asleep, no problem and for whatever reason, Rick had gotten moved into our room as well. He was asleep on Hal's bed. I could hear Autumn tossing and turning in her sleep and Hal was sitting in an old rocking chair, as unable to sleep as I was and Ben was sitting up, wide awake, staring at the doorway. Minutes passed then hours. Mike crept into the room at what had to be around 12:30 am. He looked out the window for a couple of moments, arms crossed.

"I wish you'd known him before," I figured he was talking about Rick. Did he mean the kid wasn't always a psychopath? "As sick as he was, he never complained." He turned away from the window, to Hal. "Not once." Mike looked down at his son with a reminiscent smile and stroked the curls on his boy's head. "And boy could he make me laugh. I hated it when they took him," he said, brow furrowing, "But I hate what they did to him even more." Mike loaded his Rifle and turned back to Hal.

"Mike, what's going on?" Hal sat forward, confused. The click of the rifle roused Lourdes.

"Hal?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Grab your weapon," said Mike to Hal he then looked to Lourdes. "Wake the others, we're leaving this place now."

**AN: Hey so I've recently decided this story will probably just span to the end of Sanctuary parts 1 and 2 with the option of a sequel, depending. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know with a review! Thanks to Mrs. Dylan Authors for her character Autumn Grace and to AwesomeChick101 for being my sound board. Also, I would like to thank all of you readers for taking the time to read this at all!**


End file.
